


Lick Me Clean

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Yoosung just can't take it anymore. Then again, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't really trying anymore to restrain his thoughts. It wasn't much of a surprise to the RFA to know that Zen was the one to break his resolve- the man certainly had his charms. With a little liquid courage and convenient alone time, Yoosung confronts Zen with his feelings- lips to lips.





	Lick Me Clean

Lick Me Clean

Yoosung just couldn’t help himself. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he wasn’t even trying either. For a while he did, he kept his hands to himself, shut down the complementing remarks, stopped staring, and was a good samaritan. That lasted for about the span of a month before he was finally broken to primal instinct. 

It was no surprise to himself, not even to the rest of the RFA, that Zen was the one to break his resolve. 

In another time, he would’ve shifted in his seat and looked at his drink, trying to quell the churning in his stomach. He would’ve cleared his throat before speaking to die down the desire loosely hidden in his voice, even rubbed cold water into his cheeks to sink that blush. He wouldn’t have looked so much, wouldn’t lick his lips, let his mind wander…

But that’s another time, and this is now. 

And right now, Yoosung was staring, blatant and proud of it, licking his lips, and thinking not so holy thoughts- just because of Zen’s fucking pants. 

They were tight, not overbearing, but they showed off the muscles of his legs. He could just imagine running his hands up the actor’s calves, dipping into the curve of his knees, and then feeling up his thighs. When Zen turned around he was only blind-sided more. Fuck- that ass. It was perfect- just like the rest of him, round and firm with exercise, and the jeans accented it. Yoosung was sure that a firm slap would resound perhaps through the entire nightclub, not to mention the yelp that Zen would have surely produced. 

“Ahhh- beautiful…” Yoosung sat his chin in his palm and continued to watch as Zen danced with MC and Seven on the dancefloor. He would’ve been joining them, but his knees had already wobbled after his first drink- so he sat out the more extravagant songs (which was just about every one). Then again, that might have not been a good choice since he ended up ordering even more drinks. 

“Yoosung- feeling any better?” The blonde hadn’t even noticed MC approach him, breathless from dancing for the last few songs- she always did love the beat. While Seven tried to convince Zen to slow dance with him (which was a whole conversation in itself Yoosung wished he had witnessed), MC was sitting beside Yoosung, taking a gulp of water that she had managed to grab out of nowhere, or perhaps, Yoosung just wasn’t paying any attention. “You look kind of lost in thought, you alright?” She tries asking again. 

 

This time, Yoosung nods. “Uhh- yeah yeah, I’m alright. Just a little unbalanced is all,” he has enough composure not to slur, but then he takes another drink of his… what is it? He’s not even sure anymore. He sways again, even the table not quite helping him stay steady. 

MC’s brow furrows, taking a firm grip of his shoulder. “Hey, maybe you should slow down- you know you get overwhelmed easily…” she tries advising him, managing to wiggle his drink away and replace it with her water. “Drink some water, you gotta stay hydrated, alright?”

Yoosung groaned pathetically, but he drank the water anyway. This was his third drink, so it wasn’t as though he was guzzling it away. He would admit that he was fairly inebriated already, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t complain about it. 

“Oh hush, I know you’re fussy but deal with it,” MC waved off his minor complaining, very quickly snickering and pointing in the direction of Zen and Seven again. It seemed as though Seven had convinced him enough, having leaned his head onto Zen’s shoulder and holding his hands gingerly. He certainly seemed at peace- while Zen had a frustrated expression as they swayed along to heavy dubstep. 

Yoosung and MC nearly died of laughter. 

.

Yoosung had found that MC was right in just about everything, and he would bet all of his cards on one of her decisions in a heartbeat, no matter how steep the cost. Thankfully enough though, today, there wasn’t much of a cost- just drinking some water. After another hour of drinking water and sulking over how attractive the famous Zen was- he found that his stomach wasn’t churning as much and he could effectively stand without taking a tumble. 

He’d have to thank MC later for the advice. 

“Heyyy again!” Speaking of MC, she approached once more, this time out for the count and completely exhausted. “God- you wouldn’t believe what just happened. So, here I was at the bar, just ordering a drink y’know? And there was this woman at the end and I swear to god-there were literal feathers sticking out of her dress-”

Yoosung nodded along, giving small sips of his water as he zoned out. He was distracted again, and one could only guess the reason why. Yup, one would be right. 

Again- he stared at Zen, this time captivated much more by his chest than his legs and butt. He liked the button up he was wearing, the color accented his hair and eyes, but he liked to imagine even more what it would look like to tear it off him. Yank the fabric so hard that the buttons pop- and maybe Yoosung would apologize for it- but he wouldn’t actually be sorry. He’d seen Zen’s body (at least upper half) before, and he knew the guy had abs. He thought about feeling him up along his stomach and chest, pinching in all the places that would make him squirm, and then kneeling down to replicate the motions with his tongue, laving over the curves and dents in his muscles. He thought about the way Zen would tremble from the touch, his body rippling with the effort of staying calm, trying to contain the grunts and whines he’d be hiding. The more he thought about it, the more Yoosung squirmed, and he crossed one leg over the other to try and contain himself. 

“--and she got them from the safari she went on in Africa, can you believe that? Yoosung?” Yoosung shook himself back to reality, glancing at MC with unrestrained lust. MC just sighed, looking back to what he must’ve been staring at before. “Yoosung- really? I knew this was a bad idea…”

“What?! What do ya mean?” Yoosung murmured back. It seemed the alcohol was starting to wear off, because he was able to sense the subtext in MC’s words. 

“You always get… feisty when you’re drunk. Bringing Zen with us was kind of a bad choice, now that I think about it- you’re just fawning over him, just about drooling over yourself…” MC mumbled with what seemed to be disappointment. Yoosung checked to make sure he wasn’t, in fact, drooling over himself. There was only a little bit- why’d she have to say it like that though? “I just don’t want you to do something you’d regret when you’re drunk, y’know? You’re only this, uhm, feisty when you’re drunk anyway- how do you know you actually like Zen in any other situation?”

Yoosung pouted, staring down at his water as though it had insulted him. Deep down, he understood MC’s worries, and he actually agreed. For a while, he did just think it was a drunk affection. At first, that’s what it was, but it followed him quickly. Zen was always so sweet to him, sweet like he was to other people, sure, but Yoosung still cherished it. Besides- was it really so bad just to desire that embrace? That affection? Could it really be so bad to ache for something physical? Yoosung didn’t think so. 

“I mean- I get it. I don’t want to do something I regret either. But I really like him, I like him like that. And I wouldn’t mind a little experimenting, I guess. I think- with everything regarding him and I- if we even were to do something and it just didn’t work out, I’d be okay with that. As long as we talked about it and no one got hurt.” Yoosung’s explanation flowed better than he thought, and he prided himself in being able to string sentences and thoughts together. 

MC sighed and nodded. He knew that she thought he was just drunk as a skunk, wondering about the possibility of a fun fling- but to each their own. All he knew was that he wanted what he wanted, and in this moment, he wasn’t regretting it. 

Besides, it isn’t as if Zen would accept it. 

“Hey party people~ Why are ya’ll sitting down? C’moon- get up get up!” Seven swung an arm around MC, sliding into the booth next to her while Zen stood off to the side, holding what Yoosung suspected to be his sixth beer. 

MC grumbled exasperatedly, staring Seven down with judgement. “Seven, I’m tired. I’ve been up since six in the morning… of course I’m going to sit down.”

Seven cast back her judgement, wiggling his brow. “Girl- I’ve been up since the sixth of June. You can’t even comprehend how tired I am.”

Yoosung couldn’t follow along with their conversation, too distracted at the sight presented to him. Zen stood off to the side, one hand on his hip while he drank his beer, giving occasional laughs at whatever Seven and MC were saying. Yoosung was eye level with his crotch from this position, and he looked all he wanted. Damn- those jeans were tight. 

“Hey, Yoosung.” He blinked and looked up, Zen looking down at him sweetly. “You okay?” His cheeks were a faint pink and his eyes were a little bit more dilated- and with that hair mussed up just from dancing- he looked almost godlike. But who was Yoosung kidding? The man was a god. 

“Uhh- Yeah, now I am.” Yoosung managed to answer back, now staring intensely at Zen’s lips. God dammit- they were so enticing too, surely smooth from the chapstick he uses, no doubt talented from all the singing he does. He wondered what they could do besides sing…

Zen had mumbled something about how intriguing he was when someone had shoved him (be it on purpose or accident, Yoosung may never know) and poor Zen had fell into the table, spilling his beer everywhere. MC had evaded most of it, mostly because she is fucking flawless, while Seven and Yoosung were soaked. 

“Oh fuck- fuck sorry- god dammit, what the hell?” Zen sputtered weakly as he tried to grab his glass, wondering if anything broke. While Seven using his sweatshirt to dry up the beer on his shirt, Yoosung had no such luck, only able to shuffle uncomfortably in his now wet shirt and pants. “So so so sorry- Yoosung, jesus. Here, let me help you get cleaned up.”

Zen offered Yoosung a hand, and before he knew it, he was walking hand in hand to the men’s bathroom. A convenient glance over his shoulder revealed a halfway worried halfway exasperated MC and Seven who was- smirking? Yoosung wasn’t sure why. 

That’s how Yoosung had found himself hovering over one of the sinks in the men’s bathroom with a buzzed Zen dabbing wet paper towel over the stains in his shirt. Things were okay for a while, Yoosung was comfortable. Zen showered him with apologies, and he assured back that it was alright, just a mistake. And Zen nodded along. 

But then he tried cleaning his pants, and Yoosung was gone again. 

It was a total swap, having Zen knelt in front of him, rubbing a paper towel on the beer soaking through his pants. Yoosung knew he shouldn’t have been so overwhelmed, especially since he wasn’t rubbing his crotch or anything (it mostly ended up around his knees anyway, and Zen knew boundaries either way), but he just couldn’t seem to help it. Something about the sight, Zen so concentrated, brow furrowed, scarlet cheeks, bowing before him, was certainly doing something to his body.

And it made itself known. 

Yoosung wasn’t sure if Zen noticed his arousal, or perhaps he just didn’t say anything out of the kindness to not embarrass him, but either way, Yoosung quickly grew uncomfortable and increasingly turned on. 

But good things don’t last, and Zen was standing back up within moments, throwing away the paper towel. “Mmm, I’d suggest just changing pants but we’d have to drive all the way to your house. Hey, are you alright?”

“Mhmm- yes sir.” Yoosung blurted out in the next moment, grinning ear to ear as he stared up at Zen, blinking up at him almost flirtatiously under his lashes. MC was right. Now- alone with him- all Yoosung could think about was pouncing on him. 

Zen quirked a brow at the title of ‘sir’, but he didn’t say anything of that particular phrase. Instead, he seemed to look around briefly before staring back at Yoosung, gathering a deep breath. “Uhm- do you need anything?”

Yoosung smiled again, his expression loopy and mischievous at the same time. “Oh- oh yeah, I need something.” Zen was bound to have asked what that something was in the next moment, but he didn’t get the chance to as Yoosung literally tackled him and planted his lips onto his own. The kiss was thorough and powerful, two things one would never expected from Yoosung. His tongue snuck past Zen’s lips, claiming the entirety of his mouth as the actor gave a muffled gasp in shock. The force of their movements had them landing against one of the stalls where Yoosung continued to smother Zen with his mouth, sucking eagerly on his tongue and then his bottom lip, nibbling to make sure he left them bruised. 

When Yoosung had finally pulled away, he only did so to catch his breath. It felt good to finally give in to his urges, and even better to bask in the aftermath. He nuzzled into the crook of Zen’s neck, taking in the scent of his cologne and the slight lingering smell of beer. 

“Uhm-” Zen spoke in a croak, still processing what had just happened. “I was thinking more like a water or crackers or something…”

 

Yoosung chuckled at that, nuzzling further into the warmth that his throat had provided. A little bit of guilt seeped into him, but only for not asking before going in for a smooch. “I’m sorry- probably got a bit out of hand. Mmn I don’t regret it though- I really like you.” Shit, he was getting a little too honest, but there was no chance to take it back now. 

After a moment of self-loathing, Yoosung’s worry melted slightly at the feeling of Zen’s hands holding his sides, gentle but very present. “Don’t apologize. I was just a bit off guard.” Zen dismisses easily. He seems much more stable, so Yoosung holds on tighter to him. “It’s kind of nice to let go like that. Been wanting to do it for a while.”

Yoosung blinks, trying to read between what Zen was saying. He wasn’t as drunk as he was earlier, but it was still a little hard to follow without blatantly asking. “You mean- with me?”

Zen nods, helping Yoosung stay steady when he pulls away to look at him. “Mm, yeah. You’re cute. I’m kinda glad you gave in first actually. I’ve been too afraid of… hurting you to do anything.”

Zen’s only met with an incredulous stare at this point, and with Yoosung becoming particularly bewildered at this confession. He was a man now, he could take care of himself. Yoosung almost sneered, but he couldn’t keep up the mischievous facade anymore. He pounced again, this time presented with reciprocation as the two of them stumbled into one of the stalls. Somewhere along the line, Yoosung had found the chance and the coordination to lock the door, and in the next moment, he was pressed tight against it, being smothered back in kisses like he was giving earlier. 

Yoosung wasn’t disappointed, in fact, growing rather pleased as Zen reciprocated fully. The stall door jostled with the force of Zen pressing him hard against it, his hands gripping the student by the waist as he shoved his tongue down his throat. Yoosung adored the feeling of being overpowered, relenting to the force of the other’s tongue and letting him ravish his mouth. It only served to turn him on even more. In desperation, one of his legs hooked up around Zen’s waist, pulling him closer with a skill he didn’t even know he had. This gave him just enough friction to rub against him, giving muffled moans from just that motion alone. 

Zen moaned back, quickly becoming overwhelmed himself. He had just enough self control to pull away once more, much to Yoosung’s dismay. Yoosung dragged him back, hands threaded up into white hair and tugging him in for another kiss or two. Zen was stronger though, and managed to wiggle away fully. 

“You’re drunk.”

“So are you.”

“Not as much as you are.” 

“Doesn’t matter.”

Yoosung knew that Zen knew not to challenge him like that. It was enough for a moment, that much conversation, but Zen didn’t allow himself to get dragged back in- he needed a second. Although Yoosung was impatient, he would allow that much at least. 

“Y-Yoosung…” Zen’s voice wavered a little, and his blush this time around wasn’t just because of the alcohol. “I- I don’t want to hurt you.” He meant physically of course, but also emotionally and mentally. This was a delicate situation, and things could get out of hand. 

Of course, Yoosung knew this. He had thought about it time and time again, both sober and drunk, and he knew what he wanted. “I get it. I know you don’t want to do something bad to me. But Zen- I’ve been keeping myself from doing anything to you for… at least a few months. I know I want you, okay? I want you, I want this. I know I want it, and I know I want you now. So, either we get to it or you have to deal with my constant complaining the rest of the night, and I will bring this into the messenger, don’t test me.”

Zen gulped, his blush darker than ever and eyes blown wide in desire. His grip was almost bruising, yet he remained stalled. “You sure I won’t hurt you?”

Yoosung gave an instant, firm nod. “I’m sure. Now- will you fuck me, please?”

Zen raised a brow, licking his lips. “Yes sir.” 

The actor presented him with one last kiss before turning Yoosung around and undoing his pants from behind. If Yoosung didn’t know better, he’d say that Zen was used to fucking in a cramped bathroom stall. He just didn’t seem like the kind of guy, but the way he was working with the space seemed to try and prove him wrong. 

Zen fingers him with precision and talent that Yoosung didn’t think was possible, working him open with tongue and digits in no time flat. It was nice, and Yoosung enjoyed the feeling, but he was more eager to get to the real thing, arching back into each different motion in desperation. By the time Zen was knuckle deep with three fingers, Yoosung was just about riding his hand, begging with his body as well as sputtered words for more, please!

It was quick and sloppy, with Zen pushing his pants down his thighs just enough to move and an impatient Yoosung nudging his hips back in desperation. Zen was the kind of guy, just in case, to always carry a condom with him- and he was super glad he did it this time to. He rolled the plastic on and spit in his hand, trying to give the best lubrication he could in a situation like this. 

“Zen- c’mon!” Yoosung was childish and desperate, rolling his hips back against Zen’s hold, feeling desperately empty and horny beyond belief. If he didn’t get this soon he was sure to burst- “God dammit fuck me- please--!”

Zen merely grunted, grabbing a hold of one of the blonde’s legs to give him better angle, and it only serve to push Yoosung more into the stall door. Jesus- if they weren’t careful, the door might just come off it’s hinges. The idea was enticing in itself. Yoosung could barely whimper as he felt Zen enter him.

It wasn’t completely pleasant, the stretch burned and the angle was awkward, and the way Yoosung was squished against the stall door wasn’t completely flattering either. But it felt fucking great, every single bit of it. 

Yoosung moaned loud, the sound echoing through the club’s bathroom, as Zen fully seated himself inside of him. They paused for only a moment’s worth, as though taking a breath of anticipation, and Yoosung took this moment to move slightly, just pressing the side of his face against the stall door along with his hands just for a little more stability. Zen’s free hand gripped at the boy’s waist, keeping him steady and in the place he wanted him. 

“How’s it feel?”

“Fuckin-- so fuckin good~”

Zen’s laugh was like a tame earthquake, rumbling in his chest and leaving Yoosung spinning for reality to set in. But this was reality- being pressed against the wall of a bathroom stall with a dick up his ass. Dammit, reality was good for once. 

And then Zen pulled back and snapped forward, and Yoosung was back in dream land. 

It was sloppy again, uncoordinated, and rushed- and Yoosung wouldn’t have it any other way. He could only stand and take it as Zen plowed into him, each jab inward stealing his breath and only allowing him to whine back in pleasure. The cool metal of the bathroom stall was a stark contrast to the powerful warmth behind him. Yoosung made sure to close whatever space there was, aching to be squished hard against the door, almost forcefully. And he was a mess, panting and drooling, eyes snapped shut as his body reacted for him. 

There must have been a sort of ravenous creature he had roused in the actor, because he was bestowing upon Yoosung possessiveness that he didn’t recognize. Zen acted on it, his grip on his waist and knee leaving dark bruises as he used him. He leaned forward soon, nose buried along the nape of Yoosung’s neck and giving sucks and bites there. His thrusts gave more momentum, and the press of his chest against Yoosung’s back almost caged him against the stall door. He relished in the way the screws of the door protested back and only fueled him to fuck harder. 

“Zen- Zennn!” Yoosung’s whines grew to full-blown moans, making it much more clear how he was feeling. “Please- please I’m gonna cum. Fuck- touch me please-!” He would have pegged Zen for a sadist, but this instance didn’t wake it. With the hand once propped on Yoosung’s waist, Zen dipped down and stroked the student’s cock furiously, eager to have him crumble on the spot and beg for more. 

And beg he did. Yoosung pleas were a mess of slurs, Zen’s name, and incomprehensible babble. Only a couple thrusts had him emptying his seed into Zen’s palm, and a few more after that, combined with the convulses and squeezes of his body, had Zen also orgasming. He buried his face into the nape of Yoosung’s neck again, taking in his scent as he came down from his climax. He gave lazy strokes to Yoosung’s now softening cock, prolonging his orgasm just the slightest bit more. 

Eventually, the position grew more hindering than anything, and they pulled away to better orient themselves. 

Yoosung leaned against the door, giving soft pants as he tried to catch his breath. Zen, on the other hand, was rebounding quickly, already buttoning his pants and adjusting his shirt. A curious look to his hand showed him just how much Yoosung came, most of it having ended up on his hand while the rest dribbling down the stall door. 

Maybe Zen was still into it at the moment, but either way, he was suddenly chest to chest with Yoosung again, holding up his hand expectantly. “Lick me clean.” He ordered softly, or perhaps just harshly suggested. 

Yoosung paused, his gaze hooding with lust once more as he obeyed, grabbing onto the actor’s hand and lapping up his own seed from it. 

Why was it that the fucking kid was so hot? Zen moaned quietly, hoping to the god of gods that he would remember this in the morning. “Damn- that’s hot…”

 

Yoosung giggled, actually giggled. “Yeah? Maybe I’ll have to do it again next time…”

Next time…

Zen grinned. “Maybe I’ll take you up on it.”


End file.
